With today's ever increasing need to save fossil fuels from being consumed at such alarming rates, there is a need for energy alternative devices to reduce such large consumption for the entire world. The generation of both hydrogen gas and oxygen gas when mixed with hydrocarbon fuels can reduce overall consumption of fossil fuels when introduced into the internal combustion engine, turbine, gas generator or similar combustion device and deliver better performance. The introduction of an electrolysis type electrolyzer of this type can even reduce the future need for fossil fuels entirely.